


Dirty

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Art, Community: oz_wishing_well, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Rare Pairings, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sister Pete's mind wanders as she takes her morning shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in July 2015. Written for the Rare Pairs theme week for the 2015 Summer of Oz fest.
> 
> Inspired by an exchange between Sister Pete and Tobias Beecher in the episode "Visitations" (Season 5, Episode 1). Dialogue in the accompanying graphic written by Tom Fontana.

A bleary-eyed Sister Pete removed her robe and hung it across the hook on the back of the bathroom door. She methodically reached into the shower, fumbled around until she found the knob, and turned the water on.  
  
As she waited for the water to get good and hot, she closed her eyes and contemplated the busy day ahead of her. In addition to the usual grind, there was a large stack of half-finished reports that needed to completed, reviewed, and entered into the system as part of the end-of-the-month close-out. It was on days like these that she really appreciated having Tobias on hand to help out.  
  
Pete stepped into the shower stall.  _Poor Tobias,_  she thought with a sigh. That hack of a lawyer who represented him had certainly done him a disservice... getting his hopes up, leading him to believe he could actually receive an early parole after everything he’d done in Oz.  
  
She adjusted the strength of the spray and stood under the water, letting its warmth relax her stiff muscles. As she groaned, she remembered the pitiful expression on Tobias’s face after his parole had been denied... she had wanted to comfort him, hold him tight and not let go.  
  
She tilted her head back, soaking her hair. She should do something to help increase his chances for parole at his next hearing... even if she selfishly dreaded the idea of losing the best assistant she had ever had.  
  
Pete poured some shampoo into the palm of her hand and spread it into her hair. She lathered it up and worked it through her unruly curls. She reached around to rub the lather into her hair at the nape of her neck. She smiled as she thought of the curls that Tobias had back there when he let his hair grow a little too long. She was envious of the way they looked, softly bouncing up against his shirt collar, and how they took on a life of their own when he brushed his hair back with his hand.  
  
She tilted her head back again to rinse the shampoo out. She wished her graying dark curls were as pretty as Tobias’s strawberry-blond ones.  
  
Pete grabbed a washcloth and the bar of soap off the ledge. She dampened the cloth and rubbed the soap against it until the cloth was sudsy. She wiped her face... forehead, nose, cheeks, chin. She thought of the facial hair that Tobias sometimes grew, usually when he was unstable or feeling defensive. Leonard had tried to grow a beard once, back when they were young, but she had quickly persuaded him to shave it off. She hated the way it felt against her own face when he kissed her. She wondered if that was how Keller had felt about Tobias's beard.  
  
She rinsed the cloth and added a fresh layer of soap. She washed her arms, remembering Keller’s ostentatious tattoo as she ran the cloth around a bicep. Tobias didn’t have any ridiculous tattoos like that. She was sure of it, despite the fact that she'd never seen him wearing a sleeveless shirt.  
  
Pete began soaping her chest and midsection, wondering what Tobias looked like with his shirt off. He had been heavier when he first came to Oz... now he was definitely leaner, and more muscular, too. He probably looked really nice. Maybe not like Keller  _(nobody was like Keller)_ , but still nice. Healthy. Strong.  
  
She moved the washcloth further down, and began to gently rub it between her legs. It felt good, really good, and she dropped the cloth and let her soapy fingers roam until they discovered a slippery dampness that had nothing to do with the suds or the water spraying over her body. She thought about what Tobias had between his legs, envisioning what it might look like, what it could do. Tilting her head back, she gasped...  
  
... and then she froze, realizing what she was doing.  
  
Recovering quickly, Pete crossed herself.  _Forgive me, Lord._  
  
She stood still under the shower, praying, waiting for the water to wash away her impure thoughts and actions. It took a long time.  
  
Eventually, Pete turned around and shut the shower off. She grabbed a towel and reflexively dried herself. She stepped out of the shower and put on her bathrobe. Taking a deep breath, she tied its belt tight around her waist.  
  
Yes, she needed to do something to help ensure that Tobias was granted parole. He deserved to be released from Oz. The sooner, the better.


End file.
